Hugo Hood Part 12 - Hugo's Been Seized/The Attack
Cast *Robin Hood as a Stork - Manny (from Ice Age) *Elephant, Hippo, and Rhino Guards - Cats (An American Tail), Train Robbers (from The Brave Engineer), and The Dantinis (from Croc) *Robin Hood - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Otto the Dog - Baloo (from The Jungle Book) *Skippy Rabbit - Dumbo *Sis Rabbit - Stephanie (from LazyTown) *Tagalong Rabbit - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Toby the Turtle - Young Simba (from The Lion King) *Mother Rabbit - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Toby's Father - Marlin (from Finding Nemo) *Maid Marian - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *Lady Kluck - Padme Amidala (from Star Wars) *Prince John - Makunga (from Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) *Little John as Sir Reginald - Horton (from Horton Hears A Who) *Sheriff of Nothingham - Darth Vader (from Star Wars) *Crocodile Captain - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) *Trigger and Nusty - Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) *Little John - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Sir Hiss - Coconuts (from Sonic X) *People of Nottingham - Various Cartoon Animals and Humans Transcript *Makunga: Archer, I commend you, and because of your superior skill, you shall get what is coming to you. Our royal congratulations. *Manny: Oh, thank you kindly, Makunga. Meetin' you face-to-face, Your High and Mighty, is a real treat. *Makunga: Unless the royal fingers, Ah. And now I name you the winner, or, more appropriately... (snickers as he rips off the clothes to reveal Hugo)... the loser! - (crowd exclaims) Seize him. I sentence you to sudden, instant and even immediate death! (Hugo tries to fight the guards, but gets caught, and becomes tied up) *Hugolina: (sobs in Pinkie Pie's voice) Oh, no! Oh! Please. Please, Makunga. I beg of you to spare his life. Please have mercy. *Makunga: No, I won't, my dear emotional lady. And why should I? *Hugolina: Because I love him, Your Highness. *Makunga: Love him? And does this prisoner return your love? *Hugo: Hugolina, my darling, I love you more than life itself. *Makunga: (chuckling) Ah, young love. Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone... ...but traitors to the crown must die! *Hugo: Traitor to the crown? That crown belongs to King Yoda. LONG LIVE KING YODA! *Crowd: LONG LIVE KING YODA! *Makunga: ENOUGH I AM KING! KING! KING! AH, OFF WITH HIS HEAD! *Hugolina: (sniffling) Oh, no. *Makunga: Stop! Executioner, stop! Hold your axe! *Horton: OK, big shot. Now tell them to untie my buddy, or I'll... *Makunga: (grunts) Hey, guys, release my buddy... (grunts) I mean, release the prisoner! *Darth Vader: Untie the prisoner? *Padme Amidala: You heard what he said, bushel britches. *Makunga: Vader, I make the rules, and since I am the head man... Not so hard, you mean thing. Let him go, for heaven's sakes! Let him go! *Padme Amidala: Yee-hee! Love conquers all! (the guards obey) *Hugo: I owe my life to you, my darling. *Hugolina: I couldn't have lived without you, Gumball. *Makunga: There's somethin' funny goin' on around here. *Horton: Now, Jafar, tell my pal to kiss Hugolina, or I've just found a new pincushion. *Darth Vader: (takes out his red lightsaber, activates it, and swings it at Horton, who screams when he dodges it, and punches Vader) Why, you! *Makunga: Kill him! Don't stand there! Kill him! (as the guards charge toward Hugo, Anakin tosses Hugo two blue and green lightsabers, in which he grabs, ignites, and fights the guards with their red lightsabers. Anakin, having acviated his yellow lightsaber staff, fights the guards with their red lightsabers and kills one of them. Hugo, fighting well, sees Makunga taking it out and activating his red lightsaber, and knocks it out off Makunga's hand, making him flee and hide) *Makunga: Don't hurt me! No, no! Don't hurt me! Help! Help! (gasping) Kill him! *Padme Amidala: Run for it, lassie! This is no place for a lady! (a guard screams in in a Wilhelm's scream when Padme pokes him and tosses Vader out of the way) Take that, you scoundrel. *Hugolina: Help! Hugo, help! (the pursuing guards pursue Hugolina, until Hugo swings on a rope, and rescues Hugolina when they both land on top of the chair) *Hugo: Hugolina, my love, will you marry me? *Hugolina: Oh, darling, I thought you'd never ask me. (chuckles as she and Hugo when they get stuck between of the guards, who of which fight Hugo, until they get stuck together) But you could've chosen a more romantic setting. *Guard 1: Hugo, what's going on? *Guard 2: Hang on a minute. *Guard 3: We're stuck. *Hugolina: Hey, get out of the way. *Guard 4: We can't fight like this. *Guards: Okay, wait. On three... Right... One, two, three! (Hugo and Huoglina push the guards aside) *Hugo: And for our honeymoon, London... *Hugolina: Yes! *Hugo: Normandy... *Hugolina: Yes! *Hugo: Moscow, Russia... *Hugolina: Why not? (giggles) *Anakin Skywalker: Ooh, what a main event this is. (chuckles as he bumps the guards onto a train) (Padme cheers) What a beautiful brawl. (guard shouts as Horton opens the throttle of a 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive, with a coal tender, coach, boxcar, and gondala car, before the train starts up and speeds off) *Anakin Skywalker: Hey! Who's drivin' this runaway train?!! (blows the whistle as Hugo, with his two lightsabers, and Captain Hook, with a black lightsaber, fight together, but accidentally force push each other out of the way, causing Hook to be sent flying backwards) *Hugo: We'll have six children. *Hugolina: Six? Oh, a dozen at least. (chuckles as Horace fires some shoots at her, causing her to force push the shot back at him) Take that! (the engine's cowcatcher bumps into Horace, who is sent flying into the cab to shovel some coal, thanks to Horton forcing to be the fireman) *Captain Hook: Attention, everyone. (grabs the engine's cab and hops inside to join Anakin, who drives the engine toward Vader, who gets bumped and lands in the locomotive's tender. Anakin grins as he jumps out of the engine's cab, leaving the engine and its cars to run out of control. As Vader finally takes the controls of the locomotive, he stops the train and sends the engine and its train cars flying backward and landing neatly back on the tracks before the engine sets off with its train cars once again and blows its whistle and collides into the tower, coming off the rails. The elephants trumpets, but grunts) *Makunga: Stop the girl! Ooh! *Padme Amidala: Take that, you scurvy knave! *Makunga: Seize the feline! *(The Ultra Begins where Padme begins the game with all humans groaning. The crowd whistles, and cheers, but yells, and yells) *Padme Amidala: Long live King Yoda! Yee-hoo! *Makunga: Coconuts! You're never around when I need you! *Coconuts: (echoing) Coming. Coming. snickers For I'm a jolly good fellow For I'm a jolly good... laughs Oh! Oh, there you are, old boy! Makunga, you won't believe this, but the settler is really Hugo Hood. *Makunga: Hugo Hood. (chuckles, then shrieks, and takes Coconuts apart, but puts him back together) Get out of that, if you can. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Transcripts